


In The Meantime

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a hard time with this one but I eventually managed something.:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Meantime

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time with this one but I eventually managed something.:)

Title: In The Meantime  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #47: Notepad  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: I had a hard time with this one but I eventually managed something.:)

  
~

In The Meantime

~

You manage another push before the pleasure overcomes you, and you spurt inside his clenching body. He follows soon after, and when you feel his seed spreading between your bodies, you collapse.

You try to speak, but all you manage is a grunt.

“... good,” Harry gasps.

You don’t answer, just pat him somewhere. It’s his arm. You feel him groping. “What... looking for?” you mutter.

“Out of lube,” he says.

You crack open an eye, watching him scribble on a notepad. Grinning, you pounce.

“Draco--”

“Let’s do other things in the meantime,” you murmur.

He doesn’t argue. He never does.

~


End file.
